Amai Funanori
Amai Funanori (船乗り 甘い Funanori Amai), also known as Lullaby Hero- Siren '''(子守唄ヒーロー - サイレン) is a 2nd year in UA High's Class 2-B, initially in the General Studies course, but was transfered out after her first Sports Festival. Her mother is a Pro Hero known as '''Idol Hero- Angel Addiction (アイドルヒーロー天使中毒), also known as Alyssa Funanori (船乗り アリッサ), and her father runs a bakery near the center of Ibaraki, the city where she was born. Appearance Amai is a short girl, with a relatively curvy build. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of green. She has tanned skin, with light freckles running across her collarbone and shoulders, and long, messy, periwinkle hair. Amai is mostly seen wearing her UA uniform, with the blazer unbuttoned. She swaps out the regular, school issued shoes for a pair of black lace-up sneakers. Her civilian clothes consist of semi-girly outfits, often containing skirts and tank tops paired with an oversized yellow cardigan. Her hero costume appears similar to a Japanese naval uniform, the top being a white crop top with the typical scarf being a light cyan, and the pleated skirt being of similar color, appearing to be scaled. She also wears a pair of light blue, knee-high boots, the top being trimmed with silver. She wears a silver pair of noise-canceling headphones, and also has a directional speaker on her neck, which she can use to aim her quirk. She has a white utility belt around her waist, holding medical supplies. A pair of blue-tinted goggles rest on her head. Personality Amais personality is very cheerful. She can often be seen smiling, and often lets her emotions cloud her logic, making her very impulsive. She isn't very aware of social cues, or if people don't like her in general, and is generally extreamly blunt, which can make people think of her as annoying. She speaks very politely constantly, even to her opponents in battle, sometimes even apologizing for attacking. Amai is a dreamer, and is well-known to always follow through with things she is going to do. She is also extreamly determined. Her caring and joyful demeanor has led to the majority of her friends referring to her as the 'team mom'. In battle, Amai is known to rarely speak, if even make noise in general. She is careful to never hurt her opponents more than neccesary. She almost never uses brute force, prefering precision and speed. She almost always tries to lead battles to less-crowded areas to avoid innocents being injured. Amai's behavior stems from her ADHD, which she has been struggling with for as long as she can remember. She prefers not to medicate herself, as the medicine makes her 'not herself', as she puts it, as she rather likes the person she is right now. History Amai was born to pro hero Angel Addiction and her husband, a man from Spain, who had taken his wifes last name. Her quirk manifested the moment she was able to speak, and was more of a mutation of her mothers quirk than a combonation of her mother and fathers. Amai desperately wanted to be a hero, but as her quirk wasn't suited for combat, she wasn't sure she could make it. When she applied to UA, she applied for both the hero course and General Studies, and, as she expected, failed the practical exam. However, she did well enough in the first years Sports Festival that she ended up being able to transfer into the Hero Course in her second year, which she was absolutely ethstatic about. Abilities Enhanced Speed: Amai is a lot faster than the average girl of her age, being able to run a mile in around 6 minutes, to put things into perspective. This can give her an advantage over larger, slower opponents. However, she is unable to outpace most with quirks that help with things like speed and mobility. Enhanced Stamina: Along with her speed, Amai has a very high stamina, which allows her to run longer than most would be able to stand. This can assist her in more drawn-out battles, against opponents with quirks that weaken with time, allowing her to wear her opponent out before defeating them. Keen Intelect: Amai is extremaly intelligent, scoring quite high on UA's written exam. She can form battle strategies relitivally quickly, once she can see her opponents quirk in action and deduces its weaknesses. Quirk Song (歌 Uta): Amai's quirk gives her the ability to put tired-out opponents to sleep by singing. Activated by will, Amai's voice is more powerful than a good majority of sleep-inducing drugs, and works quicker, as well. Her vocal cords emit a sort of white-noise, which can knock out opponents based on how tired out they are. Her quirk tends to work better on those who are tired out. Amai's voice is also naturally beautiful with or without her quirk, which can help trick her opponents into listening to her. Amai is capable of quirk overuse, her vocal cords becoming strained, even loosing her voice in some cases, rendering her Quirk Factor useless and causing her to rely more heavially on hand-to-hand combat, which she isn't the most skilled at. Amai isn't immune to her own quirk, and has to wear noise-canceling headphones when attacking with it. Super Moves * Siren's Lament '(サイレンの嘆き ''Sairen no Nageki): Amai uses her directional speaker to aim a concentrated blast of song from her vocals, which can put larger, harder enemies to sleep. Causes vocal strain. * '''Siren's Scream (サイレンの悲鳴 Sairen no Himei): Using her directional speaker, Amai belts a high note, which she uses to push enemies backwards, and is strong enough to shatter non-reinforced glass. Causes vocal strain. ** Banshee (バンシー Banshī): Using her directional speaker, Amai belts a high note while pitch-shifting the note through the speaker. Causes enemies to be knocked out, and the destroys surrounding area within 7 meters of the attack. Causes temporary loss of voice. Stats Equipment Directional Speaker: Worn around her neck, Amai's speakers are used to concentrate blasts of her song into a single direction, amplify it, and change its pitch. Noise-Canceling Headphones: Used to prevent being knocked out by her own quirk. Relationships Family Alyssa Funanori Alyssa is Amais mother, and a pro hero. Amai looks up to her mother as a role model, considering her one of the best heros there are. She doesn't see her mother much, however, and doesn't much know what she is really like. Carlos Funanori Carlos is Amais father of Hispanic decent. As he has been more present in his daughters life than her mother, Amai knows much more about him. She often helps him in the bakery that he runs, and enjoys being around him, as they have similar personalitys. Trivia * Amai is a mixed child, being 1/3 European, 1/3 Hispanic, and 1/3 Japanese. * Amai has a range of hobbies, including baking, stargazing, and playing cello. * Amais favorite food is rice noodles. ** If you were to ask her, Amai would say that oriental ramen comes at a close second, though she considers rice noodles to have more of an 'oomph', as she puts it. * Amai has a habit of playing with her hair ** This can surface in a variety of ways, including tugging it, twirling it around her finger, and sometimes even chewing on it. Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Students Category:U.A. Students